


A Kiss to Build a Dream On

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My dream scene for Silly Love Songs based on spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Build a Dream On

Kurt was ecstatic to find out that the Warblers had been invited to sing at the Logan County Valentine’s Day Festival. He had just heard from Mercedes that New Directions was singing and holding a fundraiser at the festival and he had promised her that he would try to stop by since it was only an hour away. He hadn’t quite figured out how he was going to get there though, so a chartered bus full of Warblers was as good an option as any.

Upon arriving, Kurt was shocked to find out that his old glee club had a kissing booth as their chosen fundraiser. This had to be Puck or Santana’s idea. Kurt idly wondered what personal problems of the week Mr. Schue had that caused him to agree to this ridiculous idea.

Brittany called out to him from behind the booth and waved him over. The New Directions booth was set up in a far corner next to the unmanned Logan County Sewage and Waste Treatment Department informational booth, so it wasn’t exactly getting a lot of foot traffic.

“Hey Kurt! You’re all dressed up, are you going to church or something?” Kurt smiled at Brittany’s question. Some things never change.

“No Brit, it’s my uniform. I have to wear it every day, just like the Cheerios uniform.”

“Wow I’d hate to have to go to church every day. Anyway, do you want a kiss? I’m supposed to charge $2 dollars for them, but I keep forgetting because I usually give them away for free.”

Kurt thought he had enough kisses he already wasn’t counting to add any more. “Well I’d be happy to contribute a few dollars to my old club, but I don’t really need a kiss,” he said as he rummaged through his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill.

“You can’t just pay for a kiss and not get one, Kurt. That’s like, illegal or something.” Just then Brittany’s watch beeped. “Oh well, my shift’s over anyway. You’ll just have to kiss the next person. There they are- Santana, Sam, over here!!”

Santana and Sam saw Brittany waving and headed over to the booth, both looking relatively chummy. When had that happened Kurt wondered? He knew from Mercedes that Sam and Quinn had just broken up, but he hadn’t heard that Santana had been involved.

“Hey Kurt,” Sam said brightly. “Hey Brit, I’m here to replace you.”

Oh no, Kurt thought, he knew where this was leading, but he didn’t know what to say to stop Brittany. Sam was one of the few guys who didn’t care that he was gay or act any differently around him. But not even Sam was going to be comfortable with this. He’d either refuse to kiss him or make a big show of how disgusting it was afterwards.

“Great, it’s been pretty slow so far, Kurt just paid five dollars, but he hasn’t gotten a kiss yet so that’s your job. Oh, and here’s the lockbox.” Brittany handed the lockbox to Sam and smiled at Santana. “Hey San.”

“Hey Brit.” Santana’s grin suddenly widened as she processed what Brittany had just said. “Wait, Sam’s supposed to kiss Kurt, because of the kissing booth? Oh, this is priceless.”

Kurt glared at Santana and Sam sent some kind of look her way that Kurt couldn’t decipher, but seemed to cause her to reassess. “Fine. Just stamp out all my fun Evans. Come on Brit, let’s go get some cotton candy.” Brittany clapped excitedly and they headed off, leaving a situation Kurt was determined to keep from being a disaster.

“Listen Sam, let’s just forget about this. I wasn’t even going to kiss Brittany, I just wanted to give a donation. Don’t even worry about.”

“Oh, okay.” Sam rubbed his neck and blushed a bit. “But we could, I mean, if you wanted to.” Well Kurt certainly wasn’t expecting that. “It would only be fair and you did pay.””

Kurt opened his mouth intending to politely decline again, but there was just something about Sam’s tone. Like he was more than willing to kiss Kurt? Which didn’t make any sense, but there Sam was with a shy smile on his face waiting for Kurt’s response. “Ok,” he heard himself say despite not remembering actually deciding on that course of action.

“Ok, cool,” Sam replied and Kurt could have sworn Sam was smiling bigger than before.

Kurt waited a moment, but Sam didn’t seem to be making any moves so Kurt decided to just go for it. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Sam’s. Sam made no movement at first, and Kurt wondered for a second if he had just made a terrible mistake, but then Sam responded and moved to bring Kurt’s body closer to his own.

The kiss was unlike anything Kurt had ever experienced before. With Brittany, he was more interested in the mechanics of kissing rather than the actual feeling of it and with Karofsky he didn’t have a chance to do much but be shocked and later disgusted. But this time, Kurt noticed that Sam’s lips were slightly chapped and that they tasted vaguely like Gatorade. And there was an undercurrent of what felt like electricity passing between the two of them; it seemed to heighten every sensation that Kurt felt.

Kurt finally pulled away. Sam’s eyes were still closed at first, before they finally fluttered open. He seemed to take a few seconds to come back to reality, but once Sam realized what had just happened he turned bright red and looked down. “So . . . yeah . . .” Sam stumbled over his words before just looking back up and shrugging.

That wry, knowing smile Kurt first used all those months ago in the boys’ locker room reappeared. “I’ll see you around Sam,” Kurt said and promptly turned and started walking back to where the Warblers were gathering.

He heard Sam call out after him, “See you later Kurt!” and inexplicably felt something warm and wonderful growing in his chest.


End file.
